Go Go Tomago
: “''Stop whining, woman up!” : ―Go Go Tomago '''Go Go Tomago '''is the tritagonist of ''Big Hero 6 ''and Big Hero 6: The Series. She is the member of the superhero team Big Hero 6. Background Stoic and strong, yet loyal to the bone, Go Go is an industrial design and mechanical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. After a mysterious fire shatters peace and happiness in San Fransokyo, Go Go lends her athletic abilities and "need for speed" to help form the city's newest superhero team, Big Hero 6. Official Description : ''Aptly named Go Go Tomago knows what it takes to be fast. She's tough, athletic, and loyal to the bone, but not much of a conversationalist. Popping bubble gum and delivering well-placed sarcasm are totally her speed. The daredevil adrenaline junkie is at her best on wheels, and when Go Go joins forces with Big Hero 6, she rolls like never before, using maglev discs as wheels, shields, and throwing weapons.4 Etymology * Go Go is a nick name given to her by Fred just for her tough behaviour. Although Go Go's real name is Jang-mi, a feminine name from Korean origin meaning "rose". Her name is in Javanese written as "ያንግ-ሚ ቶማጎ". (Jang-mi Tomago). Development Character designer Shiyoon Kim designed Go Go Tomago to be of Korean descent, with a specifically Korean body shape in mind. Go Go's design was based on the tough Noona (meaning "big/older sister") stereotype in Korean culture, combining it with San Franciscan bike messenger culture. He also intentionally made Go Go's design different from the typical Disney female proportion, giving her more of a Korean "radish ankle" body-type, which refers to the shape of the calf, which is short and resembles a Daikon radish in shape. Go Go had tattoos at some point during development as Kim had seen on the internet that many female San Franciscan bike messengers had them, but he had to drop them, presumably to fit a more 'child-friendly' image.5 According to a press release, Hall wanted a woman of few words for the group, and Go Go is a laconic Clint Eastwood type and industrial-engineering student who's pretty tough from the get-go. "The rest of the team are pretty hapless initially," he says. "She's the only one who can take care of herself." She has also developed a bike with magnetic-levitation technology, which Hiro incorporates into her supersuit. "She can roll around on these mag-lev discs, and they can detach on a whim and become blades she can throw." Personality Compared to her teammates, Go Go is tough and extreme, making up for her lack of conversation with bluntness, sarcasm, and occasionally brutality. A straightforward athlete, Go Go lives for the speed and thrill and is willing to take up any challenge. She is also calm and collected, compared to the more perky Honey Lemon. Thanks to her athleticism, Go Go is resourceful and adaptive with and without the use of powers. Unlike most of the team when it came to facing Yokai, Go Go was able to hold on her own longer and providing enough support for her teammates to launch counterattacks. However, because of her fierce attitude, Go Go is not the most approachable person to be around nor is she willing to accept limits, and at most she can be highly opinionated. Even those closest to her can have a hard time to help her to open up. Due to her dedication, she also has little patience for people who move at a leisurely or frivolous pace, Fred and Wasabi being notable examples. Despite her stinginess, frank, and cynical ways, Go Go is a strong-willed woman who would do anything to protect her friends. When in the face of danger or if her friends are in trouble, Go Go can become very serious and puts their lives over any obstacle that comes in her way. She is able to take control of a situation even when the odds are against her, making her a natural leader when needed be. She demonstrates this when escaping from imminent threat from Yokai with her friends, being the only one to drag Hiro back to Wasabi's car for safety and later recklessly but skillfully driving the car while utilizing San Fransokyo's street systems to find shortcuts and maneuvers in order to avoid the microbots. While she is defiant to authority, Go Go is committed to what she believes in and is determined to get the job done, which she passes on to her teammates when their hopes are down. Along with her loyalty, Go Go has a strong code of honor and uncompromising values, as she is the first to stand up to Hiro when his desire for vengeance nearly causes him to kill Yokai instead of apprehending him. However, what lies behind Go Go's rough shell is perhaps the largest amount of compassion she can dispose necessary for the group. After Hiro witnesses Tadashi's wish to help others and tries to apologize to the group for his actions, Go Go immediately hugs him to comfort him from the misfortunes he has been through. By the end of the film, Go Go embraces her role as a super heroine with her friends, learning how to work together to save others and lending determination to battles. Physical appearance Go Go is 5'4 tall and voluptuous. She has fair skin, pink lips, large hips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, and brown eyes with lavender eye shadow. In terms of attire, she is most notably found wearing a dark gray leather jacket over a white short-sleeved shirt, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves. In the TV series, the sweat band on her left wrist is obsolete, and her leggings are not ripped. In her superhero form, she wears a black-and-yellow suit of armor with yellow maglev discs on her wrists and boots, a matching helmet, and black underclothing with a hint of red linings. Go Go's super-suit received a few alterations in the TV series. The armor on her upper arms are obsolete, and the armor on her hands have been replaced with black bare-knuckle gloves. Powers and Abilities Go Go has no true powers, but she is an athlete and a mechanical engineer expert. Because of this, she has unique abilities suited to her field. * Professional-level athleticism: Go Go is physically fit; according to tie-in material she is a triathlete and participates in a number of sports, including kickboxing and ultimate frisbee. * Expert driving skills: Go Go is a resourceful and adaptive driver on any vehicle. She was able to ride a bike she created in San Fransokyo Tech to such a degree that she was able to ride it across the lab at high speeds dodging potential hazards. In addition, she was able to maneuver a minivan with sharp focus throughout the streets of nighttime San Fransokyo, even when captured inside a Microbot-composed tunnel. * Advanced engineering skills: Go Go is highly intelligent and knowledgeable in the field of mechanical engineering and electro-magnetism. Go Go strove to create a bike with intense, almost unimaginable speed. She has already made several bikes capable of accomplishing high velocity, although she had yet to perfect one that met her expectations. With her suit, Go Go achieves a set of speed-based abilities: * Enhanced Speed: The suit helps Go Go manipulate her velocity to reach speeds faster than a common athlete can achieve. With her mag-lev discs, the high speed can be used for offense, as they will cause the discs to become incredibly cutting, heated and powerful, enabling her to tear through hard objects but only at a proper momentum. Moving at these speeds also allows Go Go to build up enough force to create powerful impacts when colliding with her opponent. * Enhanced Agility: Go Go's agility is heightened in this form. She can quickly change her form in rapid response, to the point that she can perform complex attacks efficiently. * Enhanced Reflexes: Go Go can detect to dangers faster than an ordinary human can. Thanks to her suit, she can react quick enough to dodge, coordinate and maneuver obstacles with ease. Equipment Go Go's battle suit is based on her science experiment seen during her introduction at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. This suit incorporates her bike design and the same electro-magnetic wheels to achieve speed. * Mag-Lev Discs: These discs act as Go Go's shields and offensive weapons. The discs not only act as transportation, but can also be flung to opponents and magnetically return to the suit after hitting their target, causing large damage to the target in the process. Trivia *In the film, Go Go is just a nickname given to her by Fred. According to her voice actress, Jamie Chung, Go Go's real name is Jang-mi. * The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early development stages of the plot had depicted Go Go as a very cynical character akin to her mainstream counterpart in the comics: she was insanely jealous of Honey Lemon because she thought her fashions were due to boys and attention-seeking and did not approve of Hiro ordering her what to do when they formed Big Hero 6, because she always wanted to be number 1. In the finished film, she is indeed cynical, but her cynicism is tempered with a kind and humble heart, and she is depicted as a loyal friend to Honey Lemon and the rest of the team. * She is frequently shown chewing gum, but, in a dangerous situation, she will spit the gum out. This was shown during the car chase with Yokai where, tired of Wasabi's by-the-book driving, took the wheel to help the team evade Yokai. Then, when she and the team were confronting Yokai at Krei Tech and she was trapped in a sphere of Microbots, she spits her gum and put it on the side of her hood as she spun her way out of the sphere. This trait is similar to one from the character Breaker from Hasbro's G.I. Joe franchise, who is often seeing chewing gum and spitting it out when he needs to focus at the task at hand. * Go Go took a cue from The Rocketeer by placing gum on a vehicle for good luck. * Tomago is a corrupted version of the word "Tamago", which is Japanese for "Egg". * During an interview, Jamie Chung once noted that she believes Go Go has a secret crush on Fred. * During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Go Go was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. * Go Go Tomago is similar to Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty, ''and Faline in 1942 movie Disney's ''Bambi.